Exception
by marshalkai
Summary: Hitam dan Putih dapatkah menyatu? Baik dan Jahat akankah menyatu? Pasti banyak tekanan yang akan mereka dapatkah. Mainpair/Kaisoo/Kai/Kyungsoo, EXO, Others


Apa definisi monster? sesosok yang memiliki rupa yang menakutkan? yang akan membunuh siapapun yang dilihatnya? Sesosok yang menghisap darah kita sampai habis? Ataukah sesosok yang ada di sekeliling kita bersikap seperti manusia pada umumnya, akan tetapi dia tanpa ragu akan menusuk kita dari belakang untuk kepentinganya sendiri? Definisi monster yang terkhir itu yang paling menakutkan di antara semuanya. Mereka memiliki rupa seperti manusia, sayangnya mereka tidak bertindak layaknya manusia, semua kata yanag mereka ucapakan hanya kebohongan. Semua yang mereka lakukan hanya demi memenuhi hasrat mereka semata.

Dan, di tengah kemajuan teknologi yang semakin pesat ini, banyak bermunculan monster monster berwujud manusia. Mereka tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Sayangnya, tidak seorangpun myang menyadari keberadaan monster itu. Ya, karena siapa yang menyangka jika para monster ini sangat ahli dalam hal penyamaran. Tidak ada yang akan percaya jika sesosok yang memiliki penampilan yang rapi, pandai berbicara tentang penegakan keadilan menyimpan sesosok monster di dalamnya. Sosok monster dalam dirinyalah yang membuatnya berada dalam kedudukan dia saat ini setelah meliwati segala pertumpahan darah secara tidak langsung. Apakah kita salah satu dari monster itu?

.

.

.

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar saling bersautan. Keadaan salah satu pusat hiburan di daerah Busan ini yang menjadi alasanya. Beberapa polisi melakukan inspeksi mendadak. Sesosok pria dengan mantel coklat gelapnya keluar dari salah satu mobil polisi. Ia berjalan cepat dan segera menghampiri sesosok pria yang yang membelakanginya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya langsung.

"Hyung, aku sudah memeriksa lantai 6 dan 7, tapi tidak ada aktivitas yang mencurigakan. Sepertinya informasi yang kita dapatkan salah" Ujar sesosok lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi

"Teruskan pencarian di lantai-lantai lainya. Kita tidak boleh kehilangan jejaknya lagi minho-yaa!"Ucap lelaki yang memiliki perawakan yang lebih pendek dari lelaki sebelumnya.

"Tapi… jinki dan jonghyun hyung sudah memeriksa lantai 1-5, dan tetap tidak menemukan apapun" lanjut minho dengan langkah cepat menyamai lelaki pendek dengat kulit putih pucat didepanya. Tetapi lelaki yang dikejarnya tidak memberikan respon.

"Hyung? Junmyeon Hyung? Apa kau mendengar ucapanku barusan?" tanya minho sekali lagi.

"aku mendengarnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sendiri." Ucapnya dengan melanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju lift.

Saat langkah junmyeon akan mencapai lift, tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan wanita di depan loby dan segera keributan terjadi setelahnya. Baik junmyeon dan minho langsung berlari menuju sumber keributan, dan seorang lelaki dengan luka tembakan di keningya serta baju yang berlumuran darah tergelitak di dalam mobil. Junmyeon langsung memeriksa keadaan pria tersebut. Setelah menyakinkan bahwa pria tersebut tidak bernyawa lagi, ia segera memeriksa pergelangan tanganya. Terlihat lambang yang menyerupai segitiga dengan pusaran didalamnya.

"Brengsek!" Maki junyeon sekitika sambil memukul bagian sampil mobil di depanya.

"Hyung…" minho mencoba menenangkan Junmyeon.

"Kita kalah lagi minho yaaa, kenyataan kita telat satu langkah darinya, membuatku muak" ucap Junmyeon lemah.

Minho hanya diam.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, seorang dengan pandangan yang tajam mengencangkan tali mantel hitamnya. Segera terdengar nada sambung dari telfon selulernya.

"Aku sudah membereskanya" Ucap lelaki dengan gaya rambut _gakdoogi_. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lokasi keributan.

"Kerja bagus, Kai!" Ucap seorang lelaki dalam sambungan telfon.

Lelaki dengan nama kai, segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menembus kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo—yaaa, please" pinta lelaki tinggi dengan mata besarnya. Ia berusaha menarik perhatian sesosok lelaki yang memiliki postur yang sngat berbeda denganya.

"Tidak Yeol. Aku sudah mengatakanya berualng kali padamu. Aku tidak akan lagi terlibat dengan segala urusan wanitamu. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi seulgi seulgi lainya" Jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar pada sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

" Aku janji ini yang terkahir" lanjut chanyeol dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Ia segera mendekati Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak! Sudah hentikan rengekanku yeol. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak bermain lagi. Apa kau tidak malu dengan umurmu?"Ucap kyungso sarkastik, dan lelaki yang dinasihati hanya menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohonya.

"Haisshhh kau ini! Ahhh kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong baekhyun saja? "usul Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bercanda? Mana bisa ia dimintai pertolongan? Ada juga nanti malah makian yang aku dapat darinya" pasrah chanyeol.

"Yang jelas, aku tetap tidak akan membantumu yeol. Ah… Aku harus kembali dan segera menyelesaikan laporanku. Jika tidak Junmyeon hyung akan mencekikku. Dan jangan coba lari terus dari masalahmu yeol, coba selesaikan dengan baik baik" Ucapnya dan segera melangkah pergi menjauhi pria tinggi dengan muka kusutnya.

.

.

.

To be continued

Jadi, perlu dilanjutkah? Aku tunggu tanggapan kalian ^^ Salam Kaisoo


End file.
